


Even Gods Have Family Drama

by KingLev



Series: Betraying Gods [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, also nothing super heavy happens, also this absolutely has not been edited its just what i typed and im hoping for the best, and got inspired to do this part instead of the last one lmao, at least not like actively its mentioned but even then its just a soft, doesn't matter tho, i think general should be okay but i'll change it later if i need to, it skips a ton of years since the last work but im lazy abt writing, lmao this is just the "next" part of my dumb god au, mention at fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLev/pseuds/KingLev
Summary: Yuu's on his way to the city and then... someone appears in the sky?





	Even Gods Have Family Drama

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i redid Ama's god au get up and ended up here 
> 
> also here's [this](http://smolkohai.tumblr.com/post/182074636808/king-lev-actually-now-this-is-part-of-how-ama) that I accidentally posted on the wrong blog but my art blog's set up is nicer to look at on the computer

Twice a month, every month, Yuu left his country home to go to the city to sell his families crops and produce. He would fill their cart with vegetables, fruits, cured meats. Occasionally some fabric but that took much longer to get together and usually went towards the familys own clothes. The trip itself wasn't too bad. It was about a three hour horse ride there, sometimes closer four if the cart was full enough to be heavier than normal. But Yuu didn't mind. He enjoyed going from his home to the city, the nature and weather were rarely bad enough to make the trip difficult. And all things considered this was a pretty safe place to be traveling at. 

As usual everything about the trip so far was normal. It was early evening, around six, and Yuu was very simply enjoying his ride. He only had about an hour left in the trip and even though it would be dark by the time he made it to the inn he always stayed at, one owned by his cousins, he was fine with it. Everything _was_ normal anyway. For a moment Yuu thought he had simply seen something, when a bright flash lit up the sky. But after looking around he saw what appeared to be a person, slowly falling to the ground. They couldn't have been more than a couple dozen feet off from the side of the road but they were still miles ahead. Yuu snapped the reins and his horse sped up. 

\-- 

As Yuu approached the figure he had seen fall, it became more obvious she wasn't human. Aside from the fact she had literally just fallen after appearing out of no where, her ears, clothes, the way small cuts and scratches were already healing right before his eyes, Yuu figured she must have been a god. He could have just left her, refused to meddle in whatever caused this. Getting involved with gods outside of praying to them didn't always end well. Too much drama. Except, when he looked at her again he could see a small pool of blood forming underneath her. If she was a god that wasn't good. It wasn't good for humans either but she should have been healing faster. 

"H-hello?" Yuu asked, a little panicked as he gently shook the girl. He was hoping for some kind of reaction, any kind. Shifting, a noise of annoyance, eyes opening even just a little, but he got nothing. She was out cold. And after carefully rolling her so he could see what was bleeding, a deep cut on her stomach, he decided he should help. Worst case, even if she wasn't a god, she probably wouldn't hurt him for helping. After taking just half a second to gather himself Yuu carefully moved the cloak she wore around so that it wrapped around her stomach and then he carried her to his cart. 

Moving around the produce and crops had been a little awkward. He didn't want her to bleed on anything but he also didn't want to leave her in an uncomfortable position. Of course Yuu had managed and he quickly got back on the way to the city. 

\--

At the inn, he parked his cart in the back under a shelter, and with some help from his cousin John he got the girl into a room. They had snuck her in, not wanting to appear odd at having a beaten up and unconscious person with them. Plus if she was a god, like Yuu was pretty much certain of, he was sure she wouldn't want a bunch of people appearing to surround her to fulfill prayers after whatever ordeal she had just gone through. Once she was safely in the room, and had her would dressed, Yuu left to talk to John. Hoping maybe he could help him decide what to do when she woke up. 


End file.
